Happy Birthday Harry!
by shadowwarrior101
Summary: AU. Sirius and Remus celebrate a birthday with an 10 year old Harry


**Hello dear readers, **

**This is my first fanfic so plz, no flames.**

**If you have an idea for a one-shot that you want me to make (Again I'm just a beginner, so no muti-chapter stories for a little bit) just PM me or leave a review. I would love to have some reviews to let me know that I did an ok job, or if I sucked. P.S: This is an AU where Sirius escaped when Harry was about 9 and Remus always believed that Sirius was innocent. Also, Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent, but didn't have the proof that it was Peter. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of J.K.R's characters or her plot. If I did, a Lot of people would have been saved. **

**Enjoy ;P**

When Sirius found out that his beloved godson had never gone anywhere special for his birthday, as you can imagine, he freaked.

"What, my poor baby Harry never got a birthday!" Sirius said as he grabbed his godson full force and held him, rocking him back and forth.

"Those evil monsters! Shhhh Harry, it's alright, Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony are here to make up for all the birthday you never got."

As Harry made 'Help me!' motions, Remus looked up from his novel and raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius, as much as Harry enjoys your company, he's turning a bit blue in the face."

Sirius looked down and indeed, Harry was a tad paler then normal. Sirius let himself relax and loosened his tight grip on his godson. It was just two weeks since Harry was found in an abandoned Privet drive with next to no food. They still haven't been able to locate the Dursleys, so now Harry was under the ward of Sirius, still wanted for the false accusation and Remus.

"Sirius? Um, it's fine. I'd be glad just to spend my birthday with the two of you" Harry said with a small smile.

Both Sirius and Remus greatly disagreed with that statement and continued their conversation as if Harry hadn't said anything.

"Maybe we can have an outing?" suggested Remus.

Sirius looked over to the little 9, soon to be 10, year old.

"Is there a place you want to go tomorrow for your birthday?"

Harry bit his lip and looked at Remus.

"Well, once I saw a flyer for a carnival that comes to Britten every year around this time. It looks really cool; it has a roller coaster and a Ferris wheel and cool stuff!"

Harry's eyes sparkled with excitement. The two adults looked at each-other and nodded.

"I'll get the tickets" Remus declared.

Harry smiled and then gave a big yawn. Sirius chuckled.

"Ok bud, time for bed. Big day tomorrow!"

Remus watched with warm eyes as Sirius carried Harry with the tenderness of a loving father. He and Sirius knew that they could never replace Lily and James, but they still hoped that Harry would see them as good guardians. Remus sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next morning found Remus, Sirius and an excited Harry, who was shovelling bacon and pancakes into his mouth with vigor. Remus chuckled at Sirius, who seemed to be trying to match Harry in speed of eating. Finally the two finished and looked at Remus expendably. Remus looked at them and snorted.

"Would you like something?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and said with false sweetness,

"Just for you to hurry up so Harry can have a full day of fun"

"A few more minutes can't hurt his "full day of fun""

Remus said.

"Will"

"Will not"

"Will"

"Will not"

"Will you please stop arguing" A small voice said from across the table.

Both men stopped teasing each other and look over to Harry. Remus smiled and sighed.

"Let's go"

The carnival was loud, and busy but the smile on Harry's face was worth the headache that was certain to rear later. They had been there for about four hours and Sirius (who was under a glamour) was still dumbfounded with most games and rides. It was about time for them to leave so Sirius told Harry to pick one more ride or game to play.

"I want to go on the Ferris wheel"

So to the Ferris wheel they went. After waiting in line for a while, they squished into a cart. When they reached the top, Harry's sighed and said

"This has got to be the best birthday ever!"

**So, that's the end. Pease review, See you** **next time!**


End file.
